Como meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar, por Lily
by MarciaBS
Summary: A vida de Lily Potter era muito chata até ela decidir tomar aquele banho. Slash - relação homem x homem / Incest - Feita para o Amigo Oculto do PSF 2009


**De:** MarciaBS_  
_**Para:**Minha flor, _Jubs Sallaberry__  
_**Personagens: **James Potter/Albus Potter  
**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada._  
_**Avisos: **Fic feita para o Amigo Oculto do Slash Potter Fic de 2009!!!

Slash – relação homemxhomem se não gosta não leia.

Incest, loucuras e sonhos

_Como meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar, por Lily Luna Potter_

Minha vida é chata… bem, talvez 'chata' não seja o termo correcto. Minha vida é monótona, entediante, enfadonha, frustrante, parada, sem graça ou emoção nenhuma. É claro que você vai me dizer que eu sou filha do herói do mundo mágico, e coisa e tal. Que todos gostariam de ser a filhinha de Harry Potter - pois bem, eu não gostaria.

Meu pai é chato. Parece eternamente trancado no mundo particular dele onde apenas o seu ex-grande inimigo de escola consegue entrar às vezes; pois é, o tio Draco é o único que ainda não largou o velho e rabugento Potter.

Minha mãe… bem, não tenho muito que falar dela visto que ela morreu uns cinco anos atrás, antes que eu entrasse para Hogwarts. Minha avó chorou horrores dizendo o quanto a minha mãe acharia lindo eu ser Grifinória e o quanto eu pareço com ela.

Eu não pareço com ela, vamos deixar isso bem claro.

Mas na época eu cheguei a ficar triste - afinal era minha mãe, não é, mas foi tão mais legal ser conhecida como a filha da bruxa que morreu esmagada por um piano de cauda na via trouxa. E não me pergunte como isso aconteceu, pois eu não entendi direito, mas foi super legal de contar para todo mundo. Eu não sei por que papai diz que o tio Draco tem alguma coisa haver com isso.

Tirando essa parte legal que nem é mais lembrada, tem meus queridos e amados irmãos.

Eu amo eles sim, amaria mais se eles não fossem tão implicantes e irritantes.

James pode até se fazer de gostoso, e realmente ele é, sabe, o tipo alto, moreno, olhos castanhos, cabelo propositalmente bagunçado, ombros largos, músculos levemente trabalhados e um sorriso aberto que faz qualquer uma suspirar… pois é, esse é meu irmão mais velho que vive atrás do Al desde que eu me lembro. Sabe, aqueles irmãos unha e carne? Pois é. Aonde um vai, o outro vai atrás.

O Al, ou Albus como meu pai faz questão de chamar, é a minha coisa fofa de irmão, responsável, inteligente, carinhoso, olhos intensamente verdes, cabelos geneticamente desalinhados para todos os lados, cicatriz na sobrancelha esquerda, magro, não muito alto, ou seja, tirando os óculos é a cara do nosso pai, mas como eu, ele odeia ser comparado ao papai.

E no fundo o Al não tem nada haver com o papai mesmo, e o tio Draco concorda comigo.

Você vê, minha vida é tão previsível e sem sentido. Eu estava até pensando em me jogar do alto da torre de astronomia só para passar o tempo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu fiz justamente o que mudou para sempre a monotonia da minha vida: eu fui tomar um bom banho no banheiro dos monitores do quinto andar de madrugada.

Eu tenho problemas para dormir.

Não tenho nada de bom para pensar.

Minha vida, como eu já disse, é um tédio em todos os sentidos.

Você até pode dizer que eu tenho quinze anos e deveria procurar um namorado, mas acredite: ser filha do herói mal humorado do mundo mágico, irmã caçula de dois ciumentos Potter, prima dos Weasleys e de consideração de um Malfoy… não é algo que os garotos considerem seguro.

E exatamente por esse motivo eu sou a única garota do quinto ano que ainda não beijou ninguém - pois é, pasmem. Mas voltando ao principal: eu estava entediada e com calor. James diz que eu sou a única criatura que sente calor até no inverno, e decidi que não aguentava mais ouvir os roncos da minha querida colega de quarto apaixonada pelos meus irmãos perfeitos e chatos.

Então tive a brilhante idéia de ir ao banheiro dos monitores, no intuito de me refrescar naquela maravilhosa banheira e passar o tempo, e é obvio que eu roubei a capa de invisibilidade do papai que o Al herdou no primeiro ano dele.

E não, eu não sou monitora, mas eu tenho os melhores irmãos do mundo que me conseguem todas as senhas interessantes… certo, o Al e o Scorp são monitores, e devo toda a minha liberdade escolar a esses dois anjos que nem Grifinórios são.

Lily, foco! Banheiro. Monitores. Quinto andar. Porta trancada.

Sim, a porta estava trancada com a senha especial, mas eu inocentemente sonolenta na madrugada nem me dei conta, e entrei feliz e contente quando ouvi sons vindo de lá. Arrumei melhor a capa em minha volta e olhei para o banheiro iluminado pelo luar. Pisquei algumas vezes… minha boca se abriu e meus olhos arregalaram.

O banheiro realmente não estava vazio. Os gémeos Scamander estavam ali e estavam muito próximos. Certo que eles sempre foram muito grudados, mas eles estavam exageradamente próximos. E aquele não parecia um abraço de irmão, aquele… aquilo era um beijo, um baita beijo - na verdade com direito a mãos percorrendo ambos, gemidos ocasionais e mordidas. É claro que eu já havia visto pessoas se agarrando em todos os cantos escuros da escola, mas eles eram garotos e irmãos! Irmãos muito ligados, todo mundo sabia, mas ainda irmãos; mas eles eram gêmeos, era por isso não era? Mas irmãos não se agarram em banheiros fechados… ou se agarram?

Certo. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali vendo os dois se beijarem plantada no mesmo lugar, mas acho que quando Lisander começou a abrir o botão da calça de Lorcan (e não me pergunte como eu sei quem é quem, mas eu sei) e quando eu vi ele se ajoelhando é que eu finalmente consegui sair do meu torpor e me virei para fugir daquela realidade estranha.

Corri o mais rápido que me foi permitido com aquela capa cobrindo meu corpo e a possibilidade de encontrar o zelador pelo caminho. Foi um alívio entrar no dormitório feminino, deitar na minha cama quentinha e dormir em paz.

Infelizmente não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. A cena do banheiro não saiu da minha cabeça e eu comecei a imaginar o que eu não tinha visto acontecer. Imaginei Lysander terminando de tirar a roupa do irmão. Abri os olhos assustada. Eu não deveria ficar imaginando aquilo. Eu não deveria, mas parecia estranhamente interessante ficar imaginando-os se beijando e fazendo coisas que eu nunca tinha pensado nem entre um menino e uma menina, imagina entre dois garotos e irmãos!

Nem preciso dizer que minha noite foi embalada com os gemidos dos dois e que eu fiquei extremamente envergonhada ao encontrá-los no dia seguinte no café da manhã do salão principal… mas o pior é que isso era apenas o princípio.

Lisander e Lorcan eram irmãos e viviam juntos. E foi com esse pensamento em mente que eu vi meus dois irmãos entrando pelo salão principal.

Al e James viviam grudados também, será que…? Foi impossível não visualizá-los abraçados nas festas de família, se beijando escondido no quarto. Quando éramos pequenos tínhamos a estranha mania de trocarmos estalinhos entre nós. Mania essa que os familiares fizeram questão de proibir quando fomos ficando mais velhos, mas e se meus irmãos continuaram com aquilo escondido e se os estalinhos ficaram mais profundos e se eles se tornaram beijos com língua? Quantas vezes já tinha visto meus irmãos saindo do banho juntos quando nosso pai não estava em casa? A imagem do banheiro da minha casa veio em cheio com meus irmãos juntos no chuveiro. James ensaboando o corpo magro do irmão mais novo, mãos se tocando, corpos molhados, e senti a minha boca secar com a imagem dos dois na minha mente.

- Lily! – ouvi alguém me chamar e dei um pulo no banco.

- No que você está pensando Lily?

James e Al me olhavam com aquelas caras de inocentes que fez meu sangue martelar na veia ao imaginá-los se beijando ali no meio do salão principal. Balancei a cabeça com violência tentando me ver livre daqueles pensamentos insanos.

- Não é nada, meninos. – tentei sorrir – "_Nada que fosse interessante partilhar _" – tive que completar em pensamento.

Então de uma monótona vida sem grandes acontecimentos, eu fui atacada por uma nova cheia de pensamentos maliciosos e muito mais interessante.

O problema é que eu não conseguia mais ver dois garotos juntos que eu imaginava logo algo mais, e foi exatamente nisso que pensei quando vi meu primo Hugo indo atrás do meu irmão James no campo de quadribol. Sério. O Hugo não gosta de quadribol como a Rose, então o que mais ele estaria indo fazer atrás do James? E Hugo era tão bonitinho com as suas sardas salpicando o rosto, os cabelos lisos castanhos caídos nos olhos azuis… suspirei imaginando o James tirando a camisa dele lentamente e beijando cada sarda do corpo clarinho do Hugo. As gravatas da Grifinória jogadas no chão. O Hugo tinha um corpo definido para um garoto, isso era culpa da colónia de férias trouxa que a tia Hermione insistiu em nos mandar. Hugo descobriu que amava fazer flexões. E agora eu imaginava meu irmão mordendo a barriga definida do Hugo, acariciando as costas dele, percorrendo com a língua a pele sardenta até o nódulo da orelha; podia até ouvir um suspiro vindo dele.

- Lily, você está suspirando? – olhei assustada para Rose sentada ao meu lado.

Eu estava suspirando? Céus, isso estava ficando confuso.

- Não é nada, estou indo para a aula…

Corri, tentando tirar aquelas imagens da mente. Eu precisava de férias. Eu precisava voltar para casa. Eu precisava da sanidade do meu lar. Fechei os olhos, imaginando o papai sentado na poltrona da sala nos esperando, mas ele sorria de um jeito estranho e logo James entrou na imagem, caminhando lentamente até se sentar no colo de Harry. Os dois ficaram se encarando até que Harry começou a acariciar as costas de James, as bocas entreabertas, olhos nos olhos, cada instante mais próximas.

- Lilian!

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com o professor Longbottom, que não parecia muito contente com o meu desligamento.

- Desculpe, professor!

- Eu não quero tirar pontos da sua casa, então preste atenção na aula.

- Pode deixar, professor.

Suspirei, mas cometi o erro de fechar os olhos por breves instantes e a imagem de James e meu pai se beijando me acompanhou por toda a aula de herbologia.

Eu tinha a certeza absoluta que estava enlouquecendo e que o mundo não ia com a minha cara. Não conseguia parar de pensar besteira desde a cena do banheiro. Toda vez que eu olhava para meus irmãos eu os imaginava numa cena romântica, ou com meus primos, e tentei reprimir a imagem do meu irmão com meu pai para o fim da minha mente depois daquela aula.

Minha única esperança era pensar no Scorpius, aquele que me considerava uma irmã mais nova, mas ele era lindo, loiro, forte, carinhoso, com uma voz levemente arrastada, simplesmente perfeito. Não lembrava exatamente em que momento eu tinha me apaixonado por ele, mas parecia tão perfeito! Eu tinha certeza que um dia ele me veria como uma garota interessante e divertida e não como a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo e irmã postiça. Eu tinha certeza, e naqueles dias me prendi a esse pensamento desesperado de que era só uma questão de tempo até ele se dar conta que eu era perfeita para ele. Tentei ao máximo reprimir as imagens de James e Al ou qualquer outro casal. Não queria pensar em dois corpos definidos se abraçando, nem em bocas se encontrando por mais interessante que eu pudesse achar algumas vezes. Eu tinha que voltar à minha sanidade. Tudo aquilo era delírio da minha mente, surto psicótico por culpa daqueles dois gêmeos que nesse mesmo instante deslizavam as mãos pela coxa um do outro por debaixo da carteira sem ninguém perceber. Ninguém não. Eu sempre via essas cenas e me repreendia, mas tudo aquilo iria acabar. Amanhã eu voltaria para casa e tudo seria normal.

Eu estava indo calmamente terminar de arrumar meu malão quando Al apareceu no meio da escadaria e pediu para conversar comigo. É claro que aceitei sem pensar, afinal era meu irmão fofo, mas ele estava estranho: tinha o olhar meio perdido e apertava as mãos de um jeito desesperado.

- Lily! – Al andava de um lado para o outro.

- Eu estou aqui, Al. – respondi tentando dar confiança para ele.

- Eu não sei como contar isso, Ly. – ele suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado e eu não me lembro de ter visto meu irmão tão confuso.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. – segurei as mãos dele e me assustei um pouco por elas estarem geladas.

- Eu sei, Ly. – Al sorriu e o sorriso dele era tão aberto que aquecia até a alma. – Mas é um assunto delicado.

Senti um calafrio percorrer a espinha, mas respirei fundo antes de falar.

- Eu estou aqui para o que der e vier, Al.

Ele desviou o olhar para longe, passou uma das mãos nos cabelos rebeldes enquanto a outra ainda apertava forte a minha mão. Pareceu uma eternidade, mas ele me encarou com os olhos verdes brilhando de lágrimas.

- Eu amo o James, Lily.

Eu sorri.

- Eu também amo o James, assim como também amo você, seu bobo. – Apertei a bochecha dele, mas Al balançava a cabeça em negativa.

- Não desse jeito, Lily.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e olhei desconfiada para ele.

- Como assim, Al?

- Eu amo ele de amar, amar, e não como irmão ou amigo, eu o amo como...

Ele não disse nada e se levantou, andando em círculos na minha frente, me fazendo levantar também com o coração a mil.

- Como homem? – perguntei sentindo um nó na garganta, mas Al me olhou confuso – Como namorado?

Ele corou. Corou tanto que abaixou os olhos constrangido.

- Bom... ele nunca me pediu em namoro... – Al sussurrou de um jeito tímido e incerto e aquilo me fez sorrir. Meu irmão estava apaixonado.

- Mas o James é um insensível mesmo. – tive que fazer graça para diminuir minha própria tensão.

Al apenas concordou com a cabeça e abriu os braços.

- Você não vai me censurar?

Será que ele acreditaria em todas as insanidades que passaram pela minha mente nas ultimas semanas?

- Eu não tenho porque te censurar. – minha voz falhou e me dei conta que estava chorando – Eu te amo, Al! Amo os dois! E nada vai mudar!

Corri para os braços do meu irmão que também chorava, éramos dois bobos chorões, como sempre dizia James. Ri do pensamento.

- James diria que somos dois chorões. – ri junto a ele, meu irmão apaixonado pelo meu outro irmão.

- Eu estou tão confuso, Ly! – Al era pouco mais alto do que eu, e apoiou o rosto no meu ombro.

- Tem mais alguma coisa, não é? – acariciei os cabelos rebeldes, tentando passar conforto para o meu fofo que se aninhou ainda mais no abraço.

- Tem... – ele respondeu meio vago, fungando.

- Vai, me conta, eu aguento! – rimos do meu tom melodramático exagerado.

- James vai partir.

Encarei entristecida os olhos verdes, muito mais intensos que os meus.

- Eu sei... – respirei fundo – Ele foi aceite na escola de aurores.

- O sonho dele. – Al concordou voltando a se acomodar nos meus braços.

- Você deveria estar feliz.

- Eu estou. – ele suspirou – Mas nunca ficámos tanto tempo separados.

- E eu que sempre achei que o James era possessivo. – murmurei sorrindo lembrando das reações dos meus irmãos.

Al se endireitou antes de dizer muito sério.

- Eu não sou possessivo. – e voltando a olhar para o horizonte continuou – Só estou confuso e agora Scorpius...

Senti meu coração quebrar dentro do peito. O que tinha meu loiro preferido que entrar nessa história?

- O que tem o Scorp? – perguntei tentando disfarçar o pânico na voz, mas ele me olhou meio triste.

- Você gosta dele, não é? – Al evitou me fitar nos olhos.

- O que tem Scorp, Al? Não enrola! – puxei o rosto dele, fazendo-o suspirar.

- Ele... ele...

- Ele te beijou? – era a única explicação para toda aquela hesitação e o rosto corado dele.

Al apenas concordou com a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior olhando para longe.

O amor da minha vida havia beijado o melhor amigo que é meu irmão. Estava começando a desconfiar que meus pensamentos eram menos complicados.

Olhei novamente para meu irmão e o vi passando a mão nos lábios meio perdido.

Suspirei compreendendo a real confusão na mente dele.

- Você gostou, não é?

Al me encarou meio assustado e voltou a corar passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Estou vendo essa cara de bobo! – apontei rindo e Al fez uma careta.

- Ele... ele... – Al me olhou sorrindo meio bobo – Ele me pediu em namoro, você acredita?

Certo, o amor da minha vida pediu o meu irmão em namoro. Ele realmente não deve gostar de ruivas, como o pai.

- E o James? – perguntei ainda tentando assimilar que Scorpius Malfoy, o amor da minha vida, havia pedido Albus Potter, meu irmão, em namoro.

- Eu amo o James! – Al disse sério, mas depois relaxou – Mas ele nunca me pediu em namoro ou comentou sobre algo sério entre nós.

- Será que era por vocês serem irmãos?

- Isso é realmente o problema? – Al parecia meio desapontado – Se fosse ele, não ficaria se encontrando com Teddy, que por sinal ainda está na escola de aurores!

Dessa vez meu queixo caiu. Teddy? Teddy Lupin? Nosso quase primo? Que sempre dormia lá em casa? Que sempre dormia no quarto dos meninos?

- Teddy... – sussurrei ainda não acreditando.

Al corou um pouco se remexendo desconfortável e aquilo chamou minha atenção.

- Al? Você e o...

Não consegui continuar, aquilo era complexo demais para minha mente. Eu vivia **mesmo** naquela casa onde **tudo aquilo** acontecia? Em que mundo eu estava para não ver? Se James estava com Teddy e Al sabia, era por algo bem mais confuso, já que Teddy dormia junto com eles.

- Acho que agora você vai me censurar... – Al deu um sorriso fraco vendo a compreensão surgir em meu rosto.

Al, James e Teddy no mesmo quarto. Aquilo era bizarro.

- Mas... – tentei dizer algo, porém não conseguia encontrar palavras – James... Você... E Teddy???

Al concordou com a cabeça e minha única reação foi abraçar meu irmão, se Al era apaixonado por James, eu podia imaginar como aquilo deveria magoar meu irmão fofo.

- Eu não acredito que James... Ele pode ser meu irmão, mas que cachorro... – não consegui esconder minha indignação.

Al riu, mas eu podia ver lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos lindos.

- É por isso que você quer aceitar o pedido do Scorp, não é? – perguntei tentando entender aquelas complexas relações enquanto embalava meu irmão nos braços.

- Eu não amo Scorp. – Al respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas gostou do beijo e de ser pedido em namoro. – sorri vendo-o corar.

- Lily você está me tratando como suas coleguinhas. – Al reclamou me fazendo gargalhar.

- Se você fosse uma das minhas amigas eu já teria partido para cima de você por ter beijado o amor da minha vida.

Al perdeu toda a cor ficando sem expressão.

- Qual é, Al? – dei um tapa de leve nele rindo – É obvio que eu nunca serei a garota perfeita para ele, pois pelos vistos ele prefere garotos.

- Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. – Al me olhou sarcástico numa expressão muito parecida com a de Scorp.

- Não era para se sentir melhor, era apenas uma constatação. – apertei o nariz dele que fez uma careta.

- Eu não me importo de dividi-lo com você. – Al falou tão natural que me assutou um pouco.

- Aí você vai fazer com ele o que o James fez com você. – ergui uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

- Duvido. – Al sorriu – Estamos falando de Scorpius Malfoy.

- E ele é lindo não é? – suspirei.

- Scorp é perfeito. – Al concordou num meio gemido que me fez rir.

- Acho que James vai perder o namorado. – eu ri, mas Al me deu um tapa na testa.

- James não é meu namorado. – Al parecia emburrado, mas dava para ver a diversão em seus olhos.

- E Scorpius é? – perguntei maliciosa.

- Ainda não bobinha.

Al se levantou me puxando também.

- Temos que terminar de arrumar as malas!

Eu sorri e abracei meu irmão, nunca ia deixar de amá-lo.

- Obrigado, Lily! – Al sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Al! – sorri perdendo o receio de dar um estalinho no meu irmão.

Sai de lá de certa forma feliz. Iria voltar para casa e tudo parecia ter virado de pernas para o ar, mas eu ainda tinha o amor dos meus irmãos, do meu pai e de todos os meus amigos e, no final, era só a felicidades deles que me importava.

**N.B.:** _Hello, meus amores!!!! É, daqui fala 2Dobbys! xD_

_Sinto-me super feliz por a Marcia se ter dirigido a mim pra lhe fazer a betagem… _^^_ a sério. Bigada moça!!!!! Adoro-te!!!!!_

_Sinceramente (e quem me conhece bem vai internar-me num manicómio de certeza…), eu gostei da história!!! Achei tão fofa, mas tão fofa… *suspiro* Acho que a relação que criaste entre os irmãos Potter (os 3, no geral) ficou 5 estrelas… e amei a personagem da Lily. Ficou tão… engraçada e fofa ao memso tempo… muahahaha!!!_

_(não liguem, estou com um "pequeno" surto psicótico… agora fiquei tal e qual a Lily… só penso besteira… kkkkkk_

_Beijão a todos os que leram a fic e que aguentaram ler este comentário de Beta sem graça… dou-vos os parabéns pela vossa paciência. _

_Não se esqueçam de comentar… se o fizerem é mais uma autora feliz no mundo!!! E uma Beta, orgulhosa da autora!!! ;D_

_**N/A: Agradeço a todos do PSF pela oportunidade e para a Jubs que me obrigou a escrever sobre algo que nunca havia imaginado antes e também a minha marida Gih que me aturou durante todo o AO e sem esquecer a minha beta linda Dobbys que é culpada por eu ter entrado para o Slash... Obrigada a todos...**_


End file.
